


the winter queen

by questionably_fortunate_bamboo



Series: jonsa countdown 2017 [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jonsa Countdown, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionably_fortunate_bamboo/pseuds/questionably_fortunate_bamboo
Summary: a poem about the king and queen of winter(written for day eight of the jonsa countdown - free day)





	the winter queen

**Author's Note:**

> So here's a change of pace! I wrote this poem immediately after I saw the first season 7 trailer, and I edited a bit so it fit in with the Jonsa Countdown! I'm really proud of this piece, and it might be one of my favorites so far. Enjoy!

 

You’re in love without a reason,

he’s a king without a crown.

Never seeing why he’s leaving,

beg the earth to hold him down.

 

You’ve got eyes as cold as winter

and a voice that sounds like ice.

Saw your dreams all fade and wither,

now you’re sick of playing nice.

 

For breakfast you ate roses,

let the thorns cut up your tongue,

and you’re thinking all you know is

you’re forgetting where you’re from.

 

He’s a soldier and a lover,

has a heart that beats like steel,

God, he’d never want another

‘cause you make his life so real.

 

You spend your days beneath red leaves,

watch minutes turn to hours.

When he kisses you, it’s soft and sweet-

he swears he tasted flowers.

 

Your love is strong and steady,

wears his honor on his sleeve,

and your burden’s so damn heavy

it’s a wonder you can sleep.

 

The lions took your father’s house,

the dead men took your soul.

You pray for him to leave you now

and come back just as whole.

 

The dark night comes, shadows creep in

to leave you all alone.

But war brings dawn and light shines down

to send your darling home.

 

Your sons will have your fiery blood,

your daughters have his mind.

You have his heart, he has your love,

and winter’s far behind.

 


End file.
